


Come on Bones, It's Gonna Be Fun

by temperance_june



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperance_june/pseuds/temperance_june
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Jim said "Come on Bones, It's Gonna Be Fun".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Bones, It's Gonna Be Fun

_The first time Jim said it he trusted him. That was a mistake._

It was their first break at the Academy. Jim insisted to Mt. Defiance Summit and go hiking. Bones protested, said there was no way in hell he was going to go. The next morning when Jim showed up at his dorm in full hiking gear Bones just grumbled under his breath. 

“Come on Bones, it's gonna be fun” Jim said, a smug smile on his face. He knew he won.

They ended up getting lost in the forest trying to find their camp site.

_The second time Jim said it he didn't go with him._

“Dammit man I have an exam in the morning” he argued while Jim pouted at him. Not all of us could be boy geniuses. If Bones didn't pass his Temporal Mechanics exam odds we looking good that he wouldn't pass the class. 

“Come on Bones, it's gonna be fun!” Jim begged.

“No” and that was that. 

Around three Jim came in again bloody and drunk off his ass. Bones fixed him up the best he could with the supplied he had in his room and let Jim sleep in his bed. The floor wasn't comfortable but at least he could check up on Jim.

_The third time Jim said it Bones won the argument._

“Come on Bones, it's gonna be fun” Jim pleaded with him. 

“Dammit Jim, last time it took me four hours to get you all patched up. You are not doing that again.” Jim gave his best puppy dog eyes hoping to get Bones to change his mind, but Bones was a stubborn man. 

“Fine, let's just go to the bar” Jim conceded. 

_The fourth time Jim said it Bones believed him._

They had been sitting in silence for a while. Jim looked like he wanted to say something but he hadn't for the past two hours. It was okay because Bones was enjoying the book he finally had time to read now that exams were over. 

“Hey Bones” Jim interrupted his thoughts, “Do you want to go get dinner with me and maybe catch a movie?”

They had done this a couple times in the three years since they'd known each other but there was something different in Jim's tone this time. Something Bones couldn't quiet put his finger on. He agreed anyways. 

Jim's face lit up. He gave Bones a quick kiss on the check which almost made him drop his book out of surprise. 

“Come on Bones, it's gonna be fun”

It was.


End file.
